


Livin' It Up

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: But changhyuk got a little screen time, Daddy Kink, Everyone fuck with each other, Livin' It Up inspired, M/M, Mentioned of threesome, Ofc changkyun too, One Shot, Others were mentioned, Polyamory, Probably turns into series of oneshot, Smut, The thirsty bottoms are kihyun and minhyuk, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: To say that Kihyun was hard for his hyung was an understatement, he literally, completely horny, hard and leaking right in the middle of shooting.





	Livin' It Up

To say that Kihyun was hard for his hyung was an understatement, he literally, completely horny, hard and leaking right in the middle of shooting music video for their latest Japanese single. All because of a man named Son Hyunwoo, he didn't have to be _that_ goddamn hot and sexy but instead, he fuckin walked, danced and teased like a sex god.

 

_Of course._

 

Kihyun huffed as he sat on the couch, looking at Hyunwoo who was recording his solo part. He looked hot, he'd be rich by now if he got dollars for every time he said hot. That black fitting shirt, that tight pants, that chains, that hairstyle and that goddamn expression. It was like Hyunwoo's hot and he knew it.

Kihyun started to become more and more uncomfortable as time passed by, he had finish his solo parts and the only thing that's keeping him here was because the other members haven't finished their solo part yet. He knew he's hard and leaking, hiding his growing erection with a pillow was probably a bad idea because of the frictions were making it harder than it was before.

Kihyun bit his lips, he was beyond horny to the point his hole clenched on nothing. Missing Hyunwoo's rough touch, his big, thick cock ramming inside him, driving him insane. Hitting his sweet spot dead on, how Hyunwoo could easily manhandled him into any kind of positions he wanted.

 

_Shit._

 

Kihyun cursed under his breath, this wasn't the time to get hard and certainly not to think of how good Hyunwoo's dick felt inside-

"Fuck" Kihyun cursed.  
"Are you okay hyung?" Changkyun asked suddenly, looking worried.  
"I-I'm fine" Kihyun tried to smile but failed to hide his flushed cheeks.  
"Hyunwoo hyung looks hot" Minhyuk said from behind Changkyun, grinning from ear to ear.

He must've known Kihyun's struggle ever since this morning, of course his roommate knows him the best. It's been a long time ever since he and Hyunwoo got a free time to do it, only a few deep kiss and that's all. They've been busy with the recent comeback and then their 2nd world tour, Kihyun barely got time to jerked off.

"Yeah" Kihyun mumbled softly.  
"He's always hot" Changkyun rolled his eyes.  
"But I gotta admit, he's really damn hot in this one. That expression? He nailed the song" Changkyun whistled, completely unaware of Kihyun's harsh breathing and subtle thrusts against the pillow.  
"Maybe you can take a rest" Minhyuk said to Kihyun with knowing eyes.  
"I'll tell the staff that you're not feeling well, I'll ask Hyunwoo hyung to take care of you too"  
"You are working too hard hyung" Changkyun said before he yelped when Minhyuk grab his ass and squeeze it.

Changkyun glared at Minhyuk before he swatted Minhyuk's hands away and dashed off to where Wonho was, probably whining about Minhyuk's shameless libido.

"You'll thank me later" Minhyuk winked as he walked away.

Kihyun sighed and rolled his eyes before he stood up, walking towards the waiting room they had. He might use this chance as well to rest his bbody Changkyun was right. He worked too hard for this comeback, he wanted to show his improvements so bad it ended up adding another health problem.

Kihyun dropped himself on the couch in the waiting room and let out a long sigh, he didn't know up until this point that his body was tired as hell all this time, probably because of the adrenaline he felt when he performed in front of Monbebe made him forget that his body was actually reaching his limit, his voice also getting lower and hoarse in daily conversation.

"Are you okay?" Kihyun's body jolted slightly at the sudden question, he opened his eyes slowly to see it was Hyunwoo.  
"Mhhmm" Kihyun hummed.  
"Minhyuk said you're not feeling well" Hyunwoo said again, sitting on the couch beside Kihyun.

He brought some hot soup and coffee from the cafeteria in their company building, Kihyun smiled weakly as he took a sip of his hot coffee. Hyunwoo feed him the soup, blowing at it gently before Kihyun opened up his mouth and gulped the warm liquid.

"He said something about you missing your daddy" Kihyun choked on his soup, coughing harshly.  
"Are you okay? Was it too hot?" Hyunwoo quickly set aside the food tray and helped Kihyun to clean his face along his ruined clothes.  
"You're lucky that you have finished your solo records in this outfit" Hyunwoo shook his head.

Hyunwoo leaned down as he wiped the soup stain on Kihyun's shirt, his hot breath tickling Kihyun's ear, earning a shudder from the younger man.

"Did you miss your daddy?" Hyunwoo whispered into Kihyun's ear, licking the shell.  
"Angghh" Kihyun whimpered.  
"Answer me"  
"Y-yes... daddy" Kihyun shut his eyes closed, the horny feelings were back.  
"Kihyunnie miss daddy so so much" he said again, looking up with his big eyes earning a chuckle from the older man.  
"How much?" Hyunwoo asked in his deep voice.

Kihyun gulped before he quickly straddled the older man's lap, he let out a hiss as his erection brushed against Hyunwoo's hard one. Biting his lips before he rolled his hips sensually, grinding against the older's cock.

"So so much daddy" Kihyun said again.  
"Strip for daddy" Hyunwoo commanded at him.

Kihyun started to strip, never stop rolling his hips and moaned as he was already hard and leaking. Hyunwoo leaned closer to capture his lips, biting and sucking on the plump flesh. His hands found their way to Kihyun's nipple, playing with them until they're hard.

"Mmhh ahhh" Kihyun moaned out loud.

Kihyun lifted himself a little, biting a whimper at the loss of friction as he pulled his pants all the way down along with his boxer. His cock spring free, bounced slightly against his stomach. It was hard, red and swollen. Pre cum leaking out, made the head of his cock glistening.

He sat back down, his hole straight on Hyunwoo's hard cock as he rolled his hips again. Kihyun's head was thrown back in a pure bliss at the friction, his hands steadied himself on Hyunwoo's chest.

"Off" Kihyun managed to say between his moans  
"Wants to see daddy" he said again, eyelashes fluttering teasingly.

Hyunwoo growled as he take off his shirt and the chains, throwing it to the floor. Lifting Kihyun again as he pulled down his pants and his boxer down, his big and thick cock spring free as he pulled Kihyun down.

Kihyun moaned at the rough sensation on Hyunwoo's bare cock against his hole, he could feel the veins against his ass cheeks.

"Daddy c-can't" Kihyun choked.

Hyunwoo fished out the lube from the drawer and opened up the cap, squeezing some good amount on Kihyun's fingers. The boy opened up his eyes and yelped at the slick.

"I want to see you prep yourself baby, show me how much you want daddy inside" Kihyun moaned as he wasted no time, sliding the first finger in.

He thrusts his fingers in and out before adding the second, third and finally four fingers in. Hyunwoo was so aroused by the sight of Kihyun, riding his own fingers like they were his cock. Kihyun wasn't a fan of doing the hard works, he likes to receive.

So things like preparing himself or even riding his cock was always out of the question when they had sex but Hyunwoo wanted to test him just a little bit much.

"Nghh ahh! D-daddy~!"  
"Enough baby" Kihyun whimpered as he pulled out his fingers, hole clenching on nothing.  
"Ride your daddy" Hyunwoo whispered into Kihyun's ear before licking his earlobe.  
"Aanhh" Kihyun moaned as he stroked Hyunwoo's hard cock with lube, he aligned his cock before sliding down slowly. Head thrown back at the feeling.

He felt so full, so good to be filled with his daddy's big and thick cock to the brim. Hyunwoo let out a growl when he was fully seated inside Kihyun's tight hole. Kihyun bit his lips before he rolled his hips, and soon after he started to ride Hyunwoo's cock.

The older man kept his hands on Kihyun's tiny waist, getting a full pleasure on watching Kihyun's blissful face. His mouth was opened, saliva trickled down to his white neck. He was bouncing on his lap shamelessly, moaning his name loudly.

"So close baby, so good" Hyunwoo praised him.  
"Mmghh anghh!" Kihyun moaned, he's so close and he could feel Hyunwoo's throbbing cock inside him.

Without a warning he came all over Hyunwoo's chest, feeling limp as the older man thrusted his hips violently, making his body shook with the power.

Hyunwoo's cock was getting bigger, indicating he was so close and with one last thrust he came inside the younger's hole. Filling him deep with his seed, he could feel some of it leaking out.

"Mmhh fill me daddy" Kihyun moaned as he nibbled on Hyunwoo's tanned skin.  
"Kihyunnie's tired"  
"I know" Hyunwoo said as he lay down on the couch with Kihyun on top of him, he was still buried deep inside the younger male.  
"Don't pull out" Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows at Kihyun's words.  
"Kihyunnie wants daddy inside" Hyunwoo chuckled before he kissed Kihyun's sweaty temple.  
"Minhyuk was getting fucked" Kihyun hummed.  
"Double penetration" Kihyun's eyes shots wide open.  
"Wonho and Hyungwon" Kihyun squinted his eyes.  
"Still didn't beat Kihyunnie's record for getting fucked by 6 guys including daddy at the same time" Kihyun huffed.  
"He came 10 times in an hour and still going, heard he squirted"  
"Daddy~!!" Kihyun whined.  
"Yes?"  
"Let's have a match" Kihyun said mischievously.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been a very long time. Almost three weeks I believe, I am so sorry for being unable to update regularly like I used to but school getting cramped and my health isn't helping. I already have the update chapters in draft but I'm afraid I won't be able to update soon due to busy schedules. I am terribly sorry and I hope you guys will understand and keep waiting for the updates. This one shot is an apology from me to you guys, I know this isn't much and probably isn't good enough either but I can only do this much.  
> Hopefully I can update this weekend but we'll have to see later, again thank you so much for the love and for the long wait.


End file.
